


Virginidad

by TheCrazyCat



Category: Rickorty - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyCat/pseuds/TheCrazyCat
Summary: ¿Cómo fue qué Morty perdió su virginidad?
Relationships: morty smith/rick sanchez
Kudos: 30





	Virginidad

Morty poseía un collar de perro fijo en su cuello del cual una pesada cadena metálica le impedía despegar el rostro del suelo, su boca amordazada por un bozal que le impedía gesticular palabra o si quiera cerrar sus labios manteniendo su boca abierta en una «o», no veía nada más que oscuridad gracias a la venda sobre sus ojos. Intentó zafar sus muñecas de la dolorosa cuerda ceñida en ellas detrás de su espalda desnuda, y sus piernas casi rozaban su pecho, arrodillado exponiendo su trasero a cualquier despreciable ser detrás de él ni siquiera podía levantarse por las eslavas atrapando sus pies contra el suelo abriendo más sus piernas.

Lloraba en silenció, y forcejeaba con sus ataduras intuyendo que pasaría si no conseguía librarse de esa horrible situación que sin duda generaría otro trauma peor que él del Señor Frijol sólo esperaba que Rick llegara pronto a salvarlo.

Pero, como siempre sus plegarías nunca eran escuchadas, y el peor escenario capaz de imaginar era superado con creces a la horrible realidad que para su desgracia estaba postrado. 

Morty se estremeció al sentir el helado tacto de alguien sobre su trasero, y como este mismo, se tomaba su tiempo para acariciarlo con sus huesudas manos, apretó y pellizco la piel haciéndolo temblar mientras oía una risa ahogada del sujeto detrás suyo.

—Se una linda perra—susurró una voz grave —, y te prometo ser gentil.

Ese alguien paso su rasposa lengua por la hendidura de su ano como si fuese degustando como si fuese una paleta de manera tortuosamente lenta aprisionando sus nalgas abriéndose espacio para introducirla rozando su pequeño botón rosado mientras deslizaba una de sus manos hasta la dolorosa erección que crecía con las pervertidas acciones del sujeto. 

Morty sentía sus mejillas acalorarse con la idea de si quiera disfrutar su delicado tacto en él. Ahogo un gemido al sentir los dedos huesudos del hombre aferrarse a su miembro con la suficiente fuerza cómo presiono su lengua en su botón, rozó su nariz, metió un par de dedos bañados en su saliva lo suficientemente adentro para sacarle un gritó ahogado mientras bombeaba su erección con su habilidosa mano.

—¿E-Es esto lo qué te gusta pequeña p-p-perra?

Morty lloraba de la excitación. El par de dedos invasivos en su interior se convirtieron en un trio de deliciosas embestidas al ritmo que sentía la legua del hombre recorrer la punta de su miembro antes de ser tragado por un par de labios que lo llevaban al borde sin dejar de consentir su ano. 

Morty jamás creyó perder su virginidad de esa forma tan maravillosamente despreciable. A punto de correrse, los labios finos del hombre se retiraron, así como los dedos invasores pero antes de que pudiese si quiera pensar en reclamar entre balbuceos ilegibles sintió la primera dolorosamente excitante penetración de la noche.

—S-Si...¡T-Te llenare por c-completo pequeña puta!

Morty ahogo un quejido al sentir el fuerte agarre el hombre sobre sus cabellos castaños cortando de forma ligera su respiración gracias a la cadena y sus dedos fijos en su cuero cabelludo, pero poco le importo, al tocar el paraíso con cada brutal embestida cortesía del hombre que deseaba partirlo a la mitad y llegando a ese punto tan delicioso que lo hacía delirar. Se olvidó de todo, y de todos permitiéndose disfrutarlo. 

En ese momento incluso si contraía «sida espacial» sería feliz, gimiendo cómo perra bajo el doloroso agarre del hombre que disfrutaba verle rogar por más.

—E-eres tan jodidamente estrecho, Mooorty.

•*•*•

Morty se saco el tubo de memoria color rojizo incandescente para mirar con sus mejillas igual de coloridas hacía él sujeto sentado en el suelo aguardando en silencio algún indicio de cómo acabo ahí.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó acercándose con curiosidad.—¿Qué viste?

Morty miró el nombre le tubo con una mueca antes de botarla.

—N-nada que quisiera recordar. —Murmuró estremeciéndose ligeramente aun sintiendo vivo el recuerdo en su mente.


End file.
